A moment of sun
by Mercurialeigh
Summary: Alexander gave Raven unexpected news: he's leaving Dullsville to reconnect with his family and fix the problems he left with Luna. After a PG night with Trevor, will Raven crave a relationship that can been seen in the sun or in pictures? Or will she desire another, more darker, man than what Alexander ever was? I'm rating this M for upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you kidding me?" I honestly wasn't sure if I had heard my perfectly gothic boyfriend, Alexander correctly, or at least my now ex boyfriend. "Is there any way you could possibly repeat that for me?" Eyes wide opened, I waited for a response. I noticed that Jameson, his creepy but very charming butler was in the background slowly stacking the boxes that contained most of the items I've grown to connect with Alexander. His eyes looked like they would be eternally sad, never showing the smallest bit of happiness again.

"I said: I have to remove myself from Dullsville, tonight." His face didn't leave any room for doubt. "Why are you leaving? More importantly, why are you leaving me? Do you not love me? What did I do? Can I even fix this? Is there any way that we can fix this together? Alexander, you know I only love you!" I stopped asking questions because I felt something warm and wet on my face. I was crying, and not just "I'm crying over a dead relative". No matter how many times I wiped my eyes, the tears continued to fall. He turned his back away from and started to walk towards the staircase. Without even looking at me in one single word, my heart crushed, "Luna." And that was it. I was dead; there was no coming back from this, seeing as he was my first and only boyfriend. But he was also the only person in this town even remotely like me. A whole chunk of whatever I had left within me was gone. Jameson slowly escorted me out their old front door. "I'm so terribly sorry, my Lady Raven. I, too, must leave my breath-taking Ruby. It is a sad day for all." He shut the door, leaving me out in the dark, lonely night with only the moon lighting my way to the sidewalk.

I wasn't sure of how long I began walking. I felt a bit like Bella, when Edward left her in the woods. But I made a vow to myself that I would not become a lifeless body that only craves for her long lost eternal love. This, of course, will take time and few boxes of tissues and bad breakup songs. It wouldn't be an awkward teenage breakup where we could possibly bump into each other at school. I mean, surely, I won't just up and show interest in anyone at school. No one there would even notice me if I was single or taken. At that moment, car lights illuminated the road and started to inch closer and closer to my side of the street. I ignored whoever was shouting my name, "RAVEN!" over and over to me. It wasn't until the warm hand of Trevor Mitchell jerked me out of my mental state.

"Is it possible you're deaf? I was yelling at you to stop, but you never even breathed in my direction." His gorgeous, normally mischievous, emerald eyes were coated with the thought of worry. He wasn't trying to be the little kid who bit me on the school yard. He was being concerned, like Becky would be, but more intimate. He smelled of spicy cologne and sweat; it was obvious that he was just on his way home from soccer practice. Matt must be on his way to see Becky before her parents are too concerned with the time of the night. I glanced at the way Trevor's hand was holding mine. It was a delicate embrace. For once I didn't feel the urge to threaten him or call him a Neanderthal.

"Raven, what happened?" his eyes were staring into my entire being; I felt a bit unsure of how to decipher the emotion I became overwhelmed with.

"I…he…Alexan…he's leaving…for good this time. He's leaving to go back for Luna and his family." No matter how hard I tried, the tears just continued to stain my already rosy cheeks and warm my whole body with a fever and a headache. There was no turning back now. Trevor was going to see a side of me that he had never seen before. For once in my life, I will be vulnerable and let everything go at once. My knees began to buckle and I soon just gave into falling. Trevor caught me before I had fallen to the ground, cradling me in his arms, brushing back the hair that became soaked from my painful tears. I was unsure of how long he held me on that sidewalk, but eventually he lifted me from the cold ground and carried me to the car. It was about 30 minutes before I finally drifted off into the realm of dreams. I'm not even sure I dreamed that night. I just remember waking up to an alarm clock that didn't sound like my own.

I wiped the crusty day-old eyeliner away from my eyes to attempt to identify my surroundings. The clock read 9:30 A.M. before I set it to snooze. The room around me was a light blue, not quite the color of the sky, but also not the color of the clear ocean. It was simply a color of where the two could possibly run together. The scent that drifted through the air seemed familiar and a tad bit spicy. It smelled of cologne, a spicy but sweet smelling cologne, but not one that my father or Billy Boy would possibly wear. The only person I would know to wear the fragrance was Trevor. Once I finally was awake enough to not fall back asleep, the situation dawned on me: I am at Trevor's house. I slept over at Trevor's house. And worst of all, I slept in Trevor's bed. The past night's events were a blur, until the memory of Alexander's last word came to me, "Luna". Every emotion I had felt 12 hours ago came rushing back at once. The room began to spin as I attempted to remove myself from the very comfortable bed.

"OUCH!" What could I have possibly stepped on that made a screech like that? Trevor was dazed from the sudden wakeup call from my size 7 ½ foot. From what I could assess, he had given up his bed to me and slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. "What…how…when…why…I've got to go!" Pacing the room to find the rest of my belongings seemed to just last forever! Once I physically had everything in my hand, Trevor was already sitting on his bed, running his fingers through his golden locks. "Will you give me a minute to explain before you run off, Monster Cinderella?" The green from his eyes seemed to glow from the lighting in his room. I'm not sure what he was planning on saying at that moment…but I didn't give him the chance as I was running away as fast as possible. School the next day was going to be awkward.


	2. Chapter 2: An idea put to the test

**Hey to those who have been reading! Sorry about the almost 20 day update. My parents and I are moving so I've had like no time to sit down and write. Hope you guys enjoy! Not for those who don't want the interesting intimacy. I do not own Vampire Kisses or anything related to it. Enjoy!**

I'm not exactly sure how long I ran for. Or what time it could possibly be. Eventually I found myself at the school. It was empty since it was Saturday. Glancing over at the bleachers only reminded me of Trevor. I didn't want to be honest with myself in admitting that there are feelings for the Soccer Snob. How passionate those feelings were was something that I would have to attempt to find out on my own. I debated for how long I was willing to wait before I decided to test this idea. No one was back at his house; it was the perfect time to try. So there was only once place to go: back to Trevor's.

On the way there, I thoughtfully planned out how much I would allow myself to challenge these feelings. I don't want to look like a slut, but I need to know if these feelings are purely sexual or romantic or even the possibility of a mixture of both. As I began to see Trevor's house getting closer, my heart began to jump around inside my chest. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he laughs at my attempts? All of the things that could go wrong were racing through my mind. I just need to try. If anything does go wrong, I'll just hide out of the rest of my life in my room. The idea of facing any type of further embarrassment frightens me a little. I stood face to face with his front door. I never even noticed that I had rung the doorbell. The sound of footsteps stomped forward. The door opened, and there he stood, Trevor, looking fresh out of the shower; water still dripping from those gorgeous blonde locks. Once again, I never even gave him a moment to speak to me as I ran straight for the stairs and up to his room. He ran to catch up with me as we got to the top of the stairs. As soon as he grabbed my arm in a hurried confusion, I shoved him into the wall, not too hard to hurt him. I stared deeply into his emerald eyes and kissed him.

I waited for him to push back, to vomit, to yell "what the hell, Monster Girl?" But none of those things happened. He kissed back as hard and passionate as I had. Somewhere during the kiss, I was shoved into the wall with my hands intertwined into his, pinned above my head. As the kiss deepened, his tongue began to snake itself into my mouth, swirling in all directions. It was seriously making my head cloud. I roughly bit down on his lower lip to snap myself back into reality. Yep. This was seriously happening. Trevor let out this unbelievably sexy growl; it felt primal and aggressive. Apparently it was enough to make him lift me from the ground and wrap my legs around his waist. He's still kissing me throughout all of this, until he breaks the kiss to start nibbling, biting, sucking, and anything I could possibly think about to my neck.

"Oh my, god…mmm, Trevorrr" I moaned his name out loud this time, instead of in my head. Something, large and hard, began to rub against my lower core. My eyes jolted open when I realized he had a massive boner. My eyes switched from the wall opposite from us to the view of Trevor and his enticing sounds as he made me feel wetter than I had felt when I was alone.

I pulled his head from my neck and pierced my eyes straight through to his brain sending him a message of "Bed. Now." Surprisingly, Trevor got the message and carried me through the hall, in his room, and threw me to the bed. He started to take my combat boots off; eventually he made it to the hem of my skirt. He nearly ripped it in half trying to remove it. I took the liberty of removing my black and grey stripped shirt. So there I lay: a black lace push up bra, a matching pair of cheeky underwear, and nothing else. He sat up on the bed and ran his eyes and hands all over my body hungrily while making even more growling sounds at me. This wasn't fair though, he was still fully clothed. I sat up, which made him stand up and it was his turn to be undressed. Since it had only been an hour since I had left his home, he was still in boxers, but in return added a green soft shirt that made his eyes glow. I straddled him and inched my hands under his shirt, leaving nibbles and licks where my fingertips had touched his tan, smooth skin.

Once his shirt was completely off, I unhooked my bra, letting the material just fall to the floor while his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I stood up and turned around so I could teasingly remove my panties. The view must have been amazing because I was being grabbed everywhere. I turned back to face him and straddled him once more, messing with my hair just to give him a show. His hardened package crushed into my soaked area. My whole body shivered at the friction of it all. Slipping a finger into my folds, I realized how truly wet I actually was. I leaned back down and put my wet finger to his lips. He allowed it to enter his mouth and the sensation of his tongue wrapped around it was maddening. He gave a slight groan and threw me up and spun me around so I was lying on the bed.

"Oh my, god. I have to taste you straight from the source." He got down on his knees and spread my legs open. I never had a chance to catch my breath because he dove right in. His tongue lapped up all of my juices, creating new ones to flow back to his tongue. His teeth bit down on my clit, making me twitch around on his bed. It was until he slipped a finger in while sucking on my harden clit that I started to convulse. Trevor didn't do what I had expected: pumping his fingers in and out of me. He simply began to stroke my inner walls until he found my G-spot. All of the movement down there didn't take long until I was at my limit. My whole body shook and orgasmed. I squirted in his hand and face and he continued to suck me until it was all gone. But this made me wet even more than before. I didn't care what I had said earlier. I wanted Trevor inside me, and it needed to be soon.

"Trevor, please, my pussy is dying for you." I spread my lips open so he could see what I meant.

"You don't even need to tell me how much I am craving you around me." He got back on top of me and positioned himself between my legs. Trevor slipped his boxers off, revealing an 8 inch dick that was pulsating, waiting for release. It didn't take much time before he slowly started to ease his way inside of me. The pain was excruciating. I'm sure with Alexander it wouldn't have been so bad, considering he wasn't as large as Trevor was. The emotions and feelings I had must have been written all over my face, because he looked down and saw blood. I guess he thought that Alexander had been my first. But he always pushed me away when we got even remotely close to actual sex. He didn't want the smell of blood to overwhelm him into something that he couldn't possibly stop himself out of.

"Raven…are you a virgin, or were you a virgin before we did this?" He was only about an inch in and I nodded. I felt him began to pull out, but my legs locked around his waist and my hips thrust upward. This movement caused his cock to break past my womanly barrier. I cried out in pain and Trevor moaned at how tight I was. Leaning up on my elbows, I lightly kissed his nose.

"You're not going to stop now, are you?" I said, biting my lip.

He sunk his head to where his face was right in front of mine. I wasn't sure of what he would do next, but when he pushed himself all the way in, I knew this was going to be an interesting morning.

With each thrust in and out of me, our moans progressively became louder. My hands clawed at his back. He lowered his head to give my untouched breasts some attention. Eventually Trevor slid his hand down to our meshed zones. He tugged and massaged my clit, bringing me closer to my release. Once I had finally orgasmed, he started pounding into me with everything he had. The sensitivity from the second orgasm Trevor had given me aroused another one to electrify my whole body. He pulled himself out and came on the floor. I assume it was easier to hide than on his bed or me for that matter.

I curled myself around him, my head leaning against his chest. His heart was pounding away inside the perfectly muscled chest. He lifted my chin to meet his own and lightly kissed me on my lips.

"Well Monster Girl, that couldn't have felt any better. And just so you know, I'm never letting you go." He pulled me closer to him. His eyes narrowed on mine, and with a serious face he whispered, "And that's not just because I want to continue having mind blowing sex with you. It's…well…I love you, Raven Madison." My thoughts registered to last night and how sweet and gentle he had been with me and my situation at the time. I knew he was being sincere. "Well here's some news for you, Neanderthal: I want to spend all of my time with you. I want to see where this could go besides a nemesis/enemy quarrel. Will you let me be a person who will haunt your every thought?" My smile must have won him over because he kissed me with a goofy grin on his face. This was not going to be over any time soon. But I wonder how school will be on Monday. The thought drifted away as he pulled the covers over us, allowing time to stop and we relaxed. Things won't ever be the same. This might be the change I need in my life. I guess we'll see. We drifted off to sleep, much more comfortable than we had the night before. The idea of Alexander breaking my heart, then having such kindness brought to me by someone like Trevor felt like a dream…


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

A dream. That's not even possible. The emotions, the pleasure, everything that Trevor had made me feel were so real. But when I heard my own alarm ringing in my ears, my eyes bolted open. This is my room. I don't smell Trevor like I did in my dream. I'm just here. I looked around the room for any evidence what could have happened last night. Glancing at my phone, I see that I have 10 missed calls: 5 from Becky and 5 from Trevor. Could it be that…? There were 11 text messages: 5 from Becky, 5 from Trevor…did yesterday really happen, and one from Alexander. I rushed to open his first.

From: Alexander

To: Raven

I realize that I dropped a bomb on you about Luna and my moving. But when I saw Trevor pick you up from your crying state and put you in his car. I wondered if I had made the right choice. Let me know if you made it home last night unharmed, untouched, and safe.

Alexander

What does he want? If he truly cared about my safety or even me for that matter, things wouldn't have ended up like they did. I skim through Becky's text messages, all of them saying almost the same thing of, "call me when you can, I'm worried, Trevor is looking for you". The sudden rush of Trevor within the past 10 hours has been strange. Speaking of Trevor, I wonder what his text messages will say. I pressed the button to open his messages.

From: Trevor

To: Raven

Raven, I'm sorry about last night. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me.

From: Trevor

To: Raven

Raven, I know you're still probably asleep, but it's killing me not knowing if you are okay or not. Please let me know.

From: Trevor

To: Raven

Raven, I hate what the Monster Boy did to you. Let me know if there's anything I can do. I'll bring is pale ass into the sunlight until he BURNS! : ) lol please answer when you wake up.

From: Trevor

To: Raven

Let me just explain what happened. After I stopped you on your way from Monster Boy's place, you were crying so hard, you just collapsed in my arms. I took you back to your house and tried to put your in bed, but you refused to let go. I left around 7 this morning. I can't tell you how peaceful it was just lie next to you all night. I would really like to talk face to face when you get the chance. Let me know.

From: Trevor

To: Raven

You know eventually I will find you. It's not like you're hard to find. : )

The last text message was 5 minutes ago. My eyes shifted to the pillow opposite from the side of the bed when I woke up from. Placing my face against it, there is a faint hint of Trevor's oh so intoxicating scent. The smell brought back the dream from the night before, and all of its melty details. A flare went off in my body. Am I really feeling this way about Trevor? Or is this my body reacting to being free? Either way, it was time to get up and go to school regardless of how I felt. I'm not going to sit around the house, eat junk food, and watch Grey's Anatomy like I am hopeless. Don't get me wrong as shitty as I feel right now, those things will only make me feel shittier. Besides, I need to know what Trevor wants. And what I want for that matter.

Eventually I got up, showered, dressed, and reapplied the eyeliner that was washed away from my tears. The outfit of choice was a place and red stripped shirt adorned with Hello Batty, a blue jean skirt, black tights, and black flats. My hair was pulled gently to the side but still covering my right eye. I needed to feel good about myself after such a big dumping that Alexander gave me…that sounded absolutely disgusting. I'm definitely removing that image from my mind. My bike was parked out front, ready to be on the road. The wind through my hair was refreshing. It cleared my mind of everything I had running through it. So much, that I didn't realize Trevor parked a block from my house, back against his car, arms crossed, with a smirk across his face.

"Raven, are you just going to ignore me?" he called after me. I almost ran over a stray cat that terrorizes me on the way to school. It should treat that right rat. I slowly turned around and there is the god himself, Trevor. A grey shirt hung perfectly across his perfectly chiseled perfect chest. Did I mention that he chest his perfect? The jeans hung against him like they were made for him. His emerald eyes shined with secrets along with that mischievous smile. "Raven! You never answered my texts or returned my calls. I was beginning to get really worried." He reached his hand out to me and gently rested it on my forearm. The touch was gentle but needing. His eyes searched for some answers on my face, but I didn't know what answers to give him.

"How did you convince my parents to let you stay over at my house, much less sleep in the same bed as me?" Everything was so confusing when I woke up, the dream was…well let's just say that it still warms me in a funny way. "They saw how comatose you were and there was a lot of begging on my end. By the way this weekend I'm helping your dad clean the garage. I'd say you owe me a date after we finish up that evening." He grabbed my fingers, lightly holding them around his fingers. Trevor leaned back against his car and pulled me along with him. He looked deep into my eyes with such bewilderment. "I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours." What was I thinking exactly? Did I want something to happen? What do I want? Like the dream, there's only one way to find out.

"I'm thinking about dinner tonight, and this weekend as well. Text me and let me know!" I hopped back on my bike and began peddling towards the school. Before I went around the corner I caught a glimpse of Trevor with his mouth open, reaching for his phone. A minute later my phone dinged. After locking my bike up, I glanced at my phone; of course it was from Trevor.

From: Trevor

To: Raven

I'll take both, and any other time you are willing to go out with me. I'll pick you up at 6. : )

What will happen with Trevor tonight?

**Hey guys! Sorry about the, once again, late upload. I'm still in the process of moving. And my parents are moving at the same time. It's very hard to get to my laptop in the, what I call, "Cardboard Kingdom". I hope those who read Chapter 2 enjoyed it. I had a paragraph done with this chapter and I just wrote as much as I could. I'm staying with my grandmother until Saturday and her wifi is a little slow. But I am going to start working on the next chapter probably after dinner. I know I didn't as for reviews. But it helps me get an idea what the audience does enjoy. **

**What will happen between Trevor and Raven? **

**Are they moving too fast?**

**Should another person show up in her life?**

**:) -Mercurialeigh**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**HEY GUYS! I am so sorry about taking forever to update! You will not believe what has happened these last few weeks! My boyfriend and I of 2 years ended things. I moved to college, alone! My parents moved to Texas! So much has happened, and I'm still adjusting to life here at MTSU. Not to mention, I have so much band stuff going on.**

**To those who left me reviews, thank you so much for your input. It really meant a lot to me as I was finishing with this chapter. I did change it from how I was originally ending it, but I didn't want to jump right into all of the juicy parts. :)  
**

**I don't own anything related to Vampire Kisses. There is adult content and more adult content to come. Beware of the sex, guys.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please advice is always helpful to me. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It's given me much confidence to continue writing.**

The school day went on in a blur. Whenever I wasn't semi-focusing on the task at hand, my mind drifted off to my date with Trevor. Becky pulled me out of my dazes when I need to at least look forward instead of down in my journal. I flipped back just a couple of weeks and saw my love sick scribbles of Alexander. I couldn't tell if there was a hint of a chance of him coming back to me or if he was going to find Trevor and drain him of every ounce blood he had running through his veins. Alexander and Raven for eternity was scratched into the pages, leaking through to the next page. All of what he told me was a lie. And I will not dwell on what we could have been. If he could move on to Luna, who hated me with every fiber of her being, then I could move very slowly on to Trevor, who hated Alexander and every fiber of his being. The idea of moving on to Trevor, or maybe he should move into you. What?! Did I really just think about Trevor being inside of me? The thought ignited that little light in my chest.

After the final bell rung at 3:15, I waited around for Becky and Matt to walk to their lockers. Strutting right behind them was my date, Trevor. He strolled right over to me and backed me up to the lockers with his arm blocking my path around him. "So what do you plan on wearing tonight, my little Monster Girl?" He was playing up that I said yes to a date with him, so I'll go along with it. I opened my eyes and gave the most sultry look I could muster up. "Something that is going to wow in every aspect you could imagine." I trailed my index finger from his right ear to his chest so slowly. Trevor's heartbeat was very audible. "W..wwell we will just see about that" he stuttered. Trevor Mitchell stuttered at what I just said! My inner woman beamed with power. I leaned forward close enough to actually feel that loud heartbeat and whispered, "I guess we will." While walking away, I could hear him fall back against the lockers. I wasn't going to play him, but I'm not going to give it all up to him at once. If he's really interested in me as he has proclaimed all of these years then I'll give him a chance. What could I possibly loose…besides my sanity and possibly my virginity?

I peddled my heart out on the way home so I could have optimal time to get ready. My hair was soaked with sweat. Time for a shower. A fresh start to getting ready really would be the best option anyway. By 3:45 I'm out of the shower in my little towel. Now what to wear? No pants, no tank tops, a push up bra does sound nice. I pick a sleek dark maroon dress that forms to all of my curves. No combat boots tonight. While they are my signature style, my idea for tonight is to have a soft appearance. I really want to show him a different side than the one I show at school. A nice pair of little black heels will be cute enough. My hair had been in curlers for an hour when 5 o'clock swung around. I kept my black eyeliner, but replaced the black lipstick for a neutral shade. If I do kiss him tonight, I don't want him to go home with purple or black lipstick everywhere. By 5:45 I was ready to go. Every curl was in place. No lipstick on my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I was stunning. Still Raven, but a more simple Raven. The doorbell rang and I took a deep breath. I ran down the stairs before mom and dad could get their cameras out to attempt to capture an image of a boy and me actually together.

Trevor is dressed in simple black pants, with a white button up shirt. He looks like he stepped out of an A&E commercial. His scent was stronger than usual but overall sexy as hell! "Oh hello, Miss Raven. Are you ready for a delightful night?" His eyes beamed with happiness and secrecy. "Well Mr. Mitchell, the question is: Are you ready?" I walked past him, leaving him on my porch. He caught up with me with two steps to my 6. I feel Trevor's arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. The way he smells is intoxicating to me. I glanced up at him, asking "so where are we going tonight?" I walk over to the passenger side of his car and he opens the door for me being such a gentleman tonight.

"Well I figured a candle light dinner at my house and then just a walk around the land we have. I wanted to keep it simple tonight." It seems like simple was on both of our minds today. He got in the car and drove off into the night. Five minutes later we arrived at his mansion. What about his parents? I never even thought about that. What are they going to say when they see their Soccer Boy of a child with Goth girl of me? Things won't be so simple after all. And just like reading my mind when he opened the door for me, "You don't have to worry about my parents. They're at some benefit in the next town over. It's just going to be you and me tonight" his voice soothed my fears. Trevor gently grabbed my hand and directed me to his front door.

There had to have been at least 5 thousand candles lit in that house. The entrance, from the door, to the stairs, to the back door, to the beautifully placed dinner table, was surrounded by tea lights. The once white walls were smeared with an amazing gold. Trevor led me over to the table where a pasta dinner was waiting for me. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed me closer to the table once I was comfortably seated. His fingers just grazed the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He sat down in his chair, with the biggest and goofiest smile.

"You know I'm really happy you're here. With me. You look even more beautiful than ever." His gaze softened. What is it about Trevor that drove me absolutely crazy? Was it his good looks, his charm, his kiss? I don't care about his money. But I wonder what kind of personality lies under the façade he carries around at school. "I'm enjoying myself, Trevor. You look…dashing and handsome as ever" I murmured to him. A grin decorated the face that looked like it was made by angels. Trevor's eyes narrowed and seemed to become a little bit dark, "So if you don't mind me asking what happened with you and Monst…I mean Alexander." The subject was still very touchy to talk about, let alone share it with the person I claimed to be my nemesis since we were young kids. It was time to break down the wall I had put up against the one person who consistently knew me for years.

"Well basically what happened was that Alexander was involved in an arraigned marriage type of deal, and he walked away from her, well you know her, it was Luna. That's why she always wanted to get under my skin, but now she doesn't have to, because Alexander went back to her. His family wasn't too thrilled with the decision he had made, so I'm assuming that he did it to patch things up with them. And he left me here. Alone." My eyes began to tear up. It was a touchy subject to talk about, but I feel like if I try to get it off my chest and say it out loud, I wouldn't be as heartbroken. I was waiting in silence staring down at my plate, waiting for Trevor's response.

Trevor never verbally responded, he pulled me up into his arms and carried me outside. "Trevor, what are you…" SPLASH! That jerk, I can't believe he just jumped into the pool with me in his arms. Are you kidding me? I couldn't tell what was tears and what was the water. I didn't care. By the time I had surfaced to the top, all I could see was Trevor with a huge dorky grin and those mesmerizing eyes. I swam over to the edge of the pool and hoisted myself up. It was freezing outside; I was almost tempted to jump back in to keep myself warm, or cuddle up next to Trevor. He made his way over to me. He was at eye level with me and boy was it hard to keep eye contact with him. Trevor lifted his hand to brush the hair from my face. He leaned in really close and whispered, "you know I can see your nipples through this dress, right?" I looked down to cover myself and his hands caught mine.

What was Trevor going to do next? I didn't know what would happen. Or if I really wanted it to happen. Well, yes, I did want it to happen. But did I really want it to happen this fast? I never got a chance to answer, because at the back door was his mother. "Oh my! Trevor, you didn't tell me you would have such a guest over. What exactly happened here?" Her eyes were just as captivating as Trevor's, only hers had a disgusted hint to them while his were more playful and seductive. "I think it's time to get out….and I don't just mean the pool." I know she meant that to be quiet, but it was loud enough for me to hear it. The message came loud and clear. I turned my attention towards Trevor. He didn't look at his mother with such happy eyes. He must be as upset as I am.

"I think she's right, Trevor. It's time I go home." I didn't want him to be scolded for being alone with me. "Raven, before I take you home, let me at least give you a change of clothes. Your parents wouldn't be too happy if I dropped you off like that." He pulled himself out of the pool, grabbed my hand, and led me into the house past his mother. When we crossed paths, the death glare gave me chills. What on earth could I have possibly done to her? I followed Trevor upstairs to his room. It was the exact same as that day I ran out on him.

I stood there, freezing my ass off, while he found clothes that would fit me decently. He picked out a pair of black sweat pants and a grey soccer shirt. They smelled so heavenly of him, I never wanted to give them back. I waited for him to leave the room, but when I saw him begin to undress, I realized what kind of situation I was in. We both turned our backs to each other to change. As awkward as it was, I turned around to sneak a peek. His broad back was perfectly tanned and sculpted by Greek gods. His golden hair just brushed the bottom of his neck. He was perfect, but no matter what we did, a relationship together would never be as perfect. I can't help myself to touch him.

"I'm fairly certain that you haven't changed yet, Raven." A chuckle lifted the mood. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed between his shoulder blades. It was about 2 seconds long, but it left my lips burning for more of him. "I just wanted to say thank you for tonight, even though it was cut short," I whispered while holding on to his bare back. "Raven, I just wanted you to smile. Ever since Alexander and you ended things, you've been looking more dark each day. It was maddening not to hold you every time I saw you. MADDENING! Won't you let me do that now?" He sighed as he finished. He seemed exhausted over this subject. It must have been wearing on him for quite awhile. I hurried to put the clothes he gave me on before he turned around.

Trevor lied down on the bed, under the covers and lifted them up for me to get under them. I snuggled my head under his chin and just listened to his heart beat. He didn't try to undress me. He didn't try to grope me. He only kissed my eye lids, cheeks, and lips so gently that it felt like complete perfect bliss. Could this really be the same Trevor who so terribly tortured me for years? I wasn't sure. But the way I felt in that moment just overrode every other time he had made me feel. Where was this going to go? I wonder why Alexander never made me feel like this. I wonder what Alexander is doing right now.

At that time an image flashed in front of my eyes, Luna and Alexander romantically holding each other, their lips closing in on each other for a kiss. My eyes burst open! Why did that sight make my heart feel like it was going to fall out of my butt? Trevor was still next to me, holding me in a near death grip. I don't want to let Alexander go. But If Trevor can make me happy, then maybe I should let him go. What will the future hold? For either of us.


	5. Chapter 5ish: Caught in the Act

**Hey guys! I know it has been a VERY long time since I have posted anything new on this story. School is stressful, along with family and relationships, and my computer not wanting to cooperate. But thankfully, it has been working recently. I want to say a BIG thank you to those who are patiently waiting and to those who recently added my story to your follow list. It is your encouragement that has pushed me to post a part of Chapter 5. Just to keep you guys going until I can write more! **

"What the hell is this?" we were both awaken by a banshee screech. I could only imagine who it could possibly be. My eyes widen to see that it was Trevor's mother. Her hair didn't seem so perfect anymore and her makeup seemed to be melting off by her increasing temperature. "She's still here?! Why is she still here?! And why are you in bed with her, Trevor?!" She was border-line screaming at us. Clearly she wanted to keep some composure. It wasn't really working though.

Trevor slowly sat up, got on his feet, and pushed me behind him. With a deep breath he said, "Mom, for once in your selfish life, can you just leave mine alone? It's obvious I have feelings for her, and I always have. And you've never been able to accept that because she is so different. And that's what I like about her. That she is different. That she doesn't fit in your little perfect mold of what a girl should be like. I'm not going to change her for your benefits and I don't want her to change. So please, just get out." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Neither could his mom. "Trevor, you can't just tel.." I couldn't see his face, but something happened that made her look more vulnerable and terrified. But she eventually just nodded and walked out the door.

My heart was just pounding in my chest. Without even realizing it, Trevor had fallen backwards onto the bed, with his head resting in my lap. "I didn't know you could terrorize someone other than me." I gave him a warm smile. He deserved that much since he took on the dragon. "It's never easy; she just needs a reality check. You better lay back down. I'm tired and cold." I shrugged and did as I was told. We lied back in the same position we were before, just laying there in each other's arms. I had to say, this was pretty peaceful. It was easier to stretch out in his king sized bed than Alexander's coffin.

This whole new feeling was, well, new. Trevor and I had never officially gotten along over the years. But maybe it was him showing affection to me. "Hey, Trevor.." I whispered so gently. He turned over to look at me. His hair was falling all over the place. I brushed a piece of hair back from his eyes and leaned in for a gently kiss. It last about 3 seconds long. When I pulled back, Trevor's breathing became deeper. His eyes were narrowed straight into mine. "Raven, you can't do things like that; anymore and I won't be able to hold myself back." The kiss was so innocent; how could this make him into that mood? "What do you mean, you won't be able to hold yourself back?" my lips were brushing against his collarbone as I tried to scoot closer to him.

Not a single second had passed before he was on top of me, kissing MY collarbone now. Trevor's hands were roaming every bit of my body that wasn't covered by clothing. His hands were aching for more physical touch. "Oh my, Trevor.." His mouth caught mine midsentence. Our tongues were intertwining together and releasing. This is just like my dream. Could it end the same way it did? Will I be able to handle reality afterwards?


End file.
